Encantadia: The Second Saga
Encantadia: The Second Saga was supposed to be a Philippine television fantasy drama series in 2010. It is introduced by GMA Telefantasya as the fourth installment of the Encantadia-Mulawin franchise. However, this supposedly upcoming project got scrapped in 2012. According to Sir Noel, they had planned this revival of Encantadia in 2009 through a sequel about the second or third generations of Sang’gres or Diwatas, he named it Project: “E”. The main villain was supposed to be the Bathalang Arde with his army of winged beings known as Harkon. Proposal In November 2009, GMA Network formally announced that they are returning Encantadia back to the television with Suzette Doctolero and Mark A. Reyes as the writer and director, respectively. An official teaser shown during the 2009 Metro Manila Film Festival was attached to GMA Films' Ang Panday. "This 2010, GMA-7 Kapuso Network is bringing back one of its ground breaking fantaseries, Encantadia, now with the working title Encantadia: The Second Saga. It is the fourth installment of the popular Encantadia aired in 2005. Encantadia's strong cult following will definitely be re-awakened with this treat. It just started as a spin-off to Mulawin, but Encantadia became a huge hit in Mega Manila that it was extended to its second book entitled “Etheria” and extended even further with “Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas”." Avid followers of Encantadia expected that Encantadia will be back with a more exciting story and amazing special effects. According to Direk Mark Reyes, this installment is slated to air June 6, 2010 but was not pushed through. Atty. Felipe Gozon, current Chairman and CEO of GMA Network pushed it back for 2012, but was scrapped. Plot Synopsis Encantadia: The Second Saga depicts the story after the deaths of the three Sang’gres Pirena, Amihan, and Danaya in the timeline hundreds of years after the finale of Book 3 where Armea and Cassandra are still reigning as the Queen of Sapiro and Lireo, respectively. The elemental gems of the three Sang’gres are hidden and kept, safely guarded in separate places; the Brilyante ng Apoy is kept in Sang’gre Pirena’s volcano altar in Hathoria, the Brilyante ng Hangin is kept in a gigantic statue of Sang’gre Amihan up high in the mountains of Lireo, the Brilyante ng Lupa is kept in Sang’gre Danaya’s tree in Adamya, while the Brilyante ng Tubig is still kept by Queen Armea. The people of Punjabwes who haven’t been heard of ever since Cassandra’s early days as Queen return after hundreds of years now captained by a young woman. Imaw’s age kept up with him and he soon was carried around in his tiny throne by his caretaker, a Gadungan. Imaw is to be replaced soon by a young Adamyan as Head of the Council of the Ancients. Arde, who turned his back on his brother Emre in Devas and hid himself in the shadows after Ether’s death arrives as a new threat to the enchanted land. He has took possession of the four elemental gems. Darkness will soon cover the kingdom of Devas and later the rest of Encantadia upon the Bathaluma’s return with his army of winged beings known as Harkon. As the magical world of Encantadia start to be covered by darkness once again, the descendants of the four elemental sisters: Pirena, Amihan, Alena, and Danaya continue their legacy and start another epic saga of Encantadia. Cast and characters Cast The cast was not revealed but rumors had it that GMA7 princesses Jennylyn Mercado, Rhian Ramos, Jackie Rice and Carla Abellana are being considered as the new Sang'gres which were originally played by Iza Calzado, Sunshine Dizon, Diana Zubiri and Karylle. Characters * Armea * Alipato * Arde * Banak * Captain of the Punjabwes * Descendant of Sang’gre Pirena * Griffons * Harkon * Hathor * Imaw * Khala (Cassiopea) * Mga Ligaw * Mulawin * Musang * Nakba * Olorka Gallery Costume and design sketches *This gallery contains the sketches of Sir Noel for the Encantadia 2010 project which got cancelled. **He says, “They are more like fan art now... But who knows? We may get to see this actualized in the future. I’m probably retired by then.”. 20099.jpg|Armea, the daughter of Ybrahim and Alena. 20098.jpg|Captain of the Punjabwes. 20097.jpg 20096.jpg 20095.jpg 20094.jpg 20093jpg.jpeg 20092.jpg|Female musangs make better hunters. They are sleek and light weight and therefore more stealthier and cunning than their male counterparts. Their skills are tested by sneaking in a dragon’s lair to steal their scales because they make perfect weapons and shields. 2009.jpg 200937.jpg|Sang’gre Pirena’s Hathorian Volcano; created by the fire gem. Alipato, the Gabay diwa takes an agressive stance to protect the fire gem found inside this menacing altar of Pirena. 200935.jpg 200934.jpg|Sang’gre Amihan’s Memorial Statue/Tomb. It is located up high in the mountains of Lireo, a gigantic statue which is also said to be Amihan’s place of solitude. It has been many years since the light of the blue crystal of Air was last seen. 200933.jpg|Danaya’s Tree. It is an altar dedicated to Sang’gre Danaya. It is also home to the remaining mystics of Adamya. It is where the Amber crystal of Earth is safely guarded. 200932.jpg 200931.jpg 200930.jpg 200929.jpg 20029.jpg 200929jpg.jpeg|Red metal is rare and can only be mined in Hathoria. It is the very element that made Hathorian armor unique. An armor made of red metal can only be given to Hathorian Royal Blood. 200928.jpg|A Hathor. They use their armor and weaponry with pride. They rarely use any kind of plate shield and would rather go off to battle with just a sword in hand. 200927.jpg 200926.jpg 200925.jpg|Devas White Dragon. “Khala”, the new guardian of Devas. She is an entity born from the sky. It is said that this dragon was once a Diwata seer. A powerful seer once known as Cassiopea. 200923.jpg 200922.jpg 200921.jpg|A nameless young Adamyan who will take Imaw’s place in Encantadia as Head council of the ancients. 200920.jpg|Imaw and his Gadungan. Only Imaw knows his true age and it seems like age has finally caught up with him. During his last expeditions in the woods situated in the Musang territory, he had stumbled upon a young Gadungan (were-dog). It was as small as a cat. He brought it back to Lireo. Fed it. Took care of it and in a matter of weeks, grew to about the size of a big bear. It was extremely gentle, corteous and smart. He eventually found out that it can also perform simple but effective magic spells. It became his household help and bodyguard. 200919.jpg|Imaw’s nameless Gadungan. 200918.jpg 200917.jpg 20093.jpg|Hathoria as a volcano-like city with three towers standing at the center. 200916.jpg 200915.jpg 200914.jpg 200913.jpg 200911.jpg 200910.jpg 2000910.jpg 200941.jpg 200940.jpg|Hathoria as a volcano-like city with only one tower standing at the center. 200939.jpg|Arde. The once loyal brother of the Bathalang Emre, has turned his back on Devas since the defeat of his beloved Bathaluman Ether. 200938.jpg|Wings study 1 200936.jpg|Wings study 2: Double wings of the Harkon Lord, Arde 200924.jpg|Griffons are rare mythical creatures that can be summoned from the mountain of Avila. Enca2009villain2.jpg Enca2009villain.jpg|Bathalumang “Arde”. He has been in the shadows. Cursed to serve Devas as the dragon messenger of his brother, Bathaluma “Emre”. He has gone rogue after the defeat of his beloved “Ether” through the hands of the Champions of Encantadia. Upon his return, a dark cloud will envelop the kingdom. Promotional 20170613_211654.png EncantadiaSecondSagaPromo.jpg Category:Encantadia Category:Television series